1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules, and particularly, to a fixed-focus lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
In production of lens modules, the offset of the alignment of a number of lenses received in the lens barrel must be kept in a reasonable range, in order to ensure that a camera with the lens module can capture quality images. More particularly, the most important factor for getting a quality image is to ensure the alignment of a first lens nearest to the object side and other lenses received in an integrated lens barrel. However, in assembly of lens modules, the first lens is firstly fixed in the lens barrel according to the inner side of the integrated lens barrel, then the other lenses are fixed in the lens barrel according to the central axis of the first lens. Therefore, if the central axis of the first lens is not concentric with the central axis of the lens barrel, the other lenses will not align properly, thereby the quality of the images captured by the lens module will be affected.
What is needed, therefore, is a fixed-focus lens module to overcome the described problems.